Tidak!
by Lina lalala
Summary: Tidak, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa begitu sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan satu kata itu' a NaruHina fic. RnR please...


A/N: Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Mohon bantuannya, senpai. ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto hanyalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya hanya meminjam

* * *

**TIDAK!**

**by Ryuu Suzumiya**

Tok tok tok...

"Nona Hinata..." terdengar suara Shizune dari luar kamarku. Aku meletakkan bolpoin di atas buku Bahasa Inggrisku dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Ckrek.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Shizune yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu.

"Anda dipanggil Tuan Hiashi. Sepertinya Anda diminta untuk menemui tamu beliau." ujar Shizune.

"Oh, baiklah." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya dulu, Nona. Permisi." pamitnya ramah.

"Ya, terimakasih." jawabku tak kalah ramah.

Aku menutup pintu cokelat itu dan langsung berjalan menuruni tangga sambil merapikan baju dan rambut indigoku yang sedikit berantakan.

Memangnya ada apa sih? Biasanya ayah malah tidak suka pembicaraannya dengan tamunya terganggu. Tapi sekarang aku malah disuruh menemuinya. Hh... Padahal sekarang ini aku harus mengerjakan PR dari Ibiki-sensei yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang tamu, aku mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Di ruangan itu ada empat orang. Yang pertama adalah ayah yang duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal. Kedua, pria dewasa berambut pirang yang duduk di sofa merah panjang bersama dua orang lainnya. Yang ketiga, wanita dewasa yang mempunyai rambut yang berwarna senada dengan sofa yang didudukinya. Dan yang terakhir, seorang anak laki-kali seumuranku yang mirip dengan pria dewasa tadi. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek dan terdapat tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya.

Eh, tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal mereka. Terutama anak itu. Rambut pirang, mata biru, garis yang mirip kumis kucing, kulit kecoklatan, dan baju yang didominasi warna oranye. Oh, mungkinkah dia...

"Hei Hinata, sedang apa kau diam di situ? Ayo cepat masuk." kata-kata ayah menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"I-iya Ayah..." ucapku sambil berjalan menuju sebuah sofa tunggal yang masih kosong di sama. Aku duduk sambil terus menunduk.

"Wah, Hinata ya... Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Kata-kata dari pria berjas hitam itu membuatku mendongak.

"Eh, i-iya." jawabku.

"Hei, kau masih ingat pada kami kan?" sekarang giliran wanita bergaun merah muda yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Te-tentu saja Kushina-san, Minato-san, dan Na-naruto-kun..." jawabku. Entah kenapa wajahku sedikit memanas saat mengucapkan nama yang terakhir.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat. Yah, keluarga Namikaze ini baru pindah dari Suna satu hari yang lalu. Mereka berniat tinggal di Konoha. Dan beruntung sekali mereka tinggal di blok yang sama dengan kita."

"Benar. Jadi, sekarang kita bisa bertemu tanpa kalian harus pergi ke Suna dulu." ucap tante Kushina riang. Sementara Naruto-kun sepertinya sudah agak bosan.

"Ibu, aku boleh keluar tidak? Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Akhirnya Naruto-kun mengeluarkan suaranya juga setelah sejak tadi terdiam.

"Hush, kau ini tidak sopan sekali Naruto." tegur Kushina-san.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Naruto kan baru di sini. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia ingin jalan-jalan. Ajak saja Hinata untuk menemaninya berkeliling kota." ucap ayah.

Apa? Aku harus menemani Naruto-kun keliling kota? Berduaan dengannya? Ah, aku belum siap!

Ah, ehm, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Berkeliling kota itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dan aku mempunyai banyak PR saat ini.

"Err... Ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah Hinata, kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan kan?" tanya ayah, memotong perkataanku.

Apa maksudnya tidak ada kerjaan? Besok aku harus mengumpulkan tugas membuat proposal dalam bahasa Inggris dari Ibiki! Dia itu guru yang sepertinya tidak akan segan-segan membunuh muridnya yang tidak mengerjakan PR. Dan tugas proposal ini baru diberikannya kemarin. Oh ya, jangan lupa, tugasnya itu harus ditulis tangan, dan apabila ada satu coretan pun, nilai akan dikurangi. Jadi, sekarang ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengerjakan tugas ini dengan tenang. Mana bisa di saat seperti ini aku harus menemani Naruto-kun keliling kota?

Yah, walaupun aku jadi bisa berduaan dengan Naruto-kun, sih. Eh? Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Aaargh!

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok." kata Naruto-kun.

"Eh? Ah, err... Ba-baiklah." jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Oh, yeah. Pintar sekali Hinata.

* * *

"Wah, tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Hinata-chan. Kalau Hiashi-san datang ke rumahku, dia sering membicarakanmu lho..." oceh Naruto-kun.

Tidak banyak yang berubah darinya. Dia masih tetap ceria dan berisik. Tapi justru itu yang aku suka dari dia. Aku suka suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan dan cengiran lebarnya. Tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak bisa menikmati itu semua. Pikiranku masih tertuju pada PRku. Dan sekarang aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan itu karena sepertinya sekarang sudah terlalu siang. Terlihat dari bayanganku yang semakin pendek.

"Hei Hinata-chan..." panggil Naruto-kun. Aku hanya menoleh untuk menandakan bahwa aku mendengarkannya. "Kudengar disini sudah dibangun Disneyland ya?"

"Ah, i-iya. Jaraknya paling cuma tiga ratus meter dari sini." jawabku. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin ke sana." ucap Naruto-kun dengan mata berbinar. "Kau mau kan, Hinata-chan?"

Eh? Aku mau sih... Tapi, tidak bisa! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk mengerjakan PR. Tapi sayangnya mulutku mengkhianatiku dan malah mengatakan "Te-tentu saja."

* * *

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang. Di tempat yang penuh dengan wahana-wahana yang mengerikan. Yah, walaupun Disneyland ini sudah ada sejak sebulan yang lalu, aku belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Tentu saja karena wahana-wahana di sini yang menurutku sangat mengerikan. Salah satunya bianglala. Oh, kenapa mereka bisa tahan berada di atas ketinggian yang kurang lebih dua puluh meter itu? Bagaimana jika saat di puncak ketinggian itu tiba-tiba mesinnya mati dan tidak bisa turun? Lebih parah lagi apabila terjatuh dari sana. Oh, aku sama sekali tidak mau membayangkan itu.

"Hei, Hinata-chan... Ayo kita naik bianglala itu!" Ajakan dari Naruto-kun itu membuat mata lavenderku sedikit terbelalak.

A-apa? Aku tidak mau naik itu Naruto-kun! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku phobia ketinggian?

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun..." Aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku karena tanganku tiba-tiba digenggam dan ditarik olehnya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, nanti keburu antriannya panjang lagi." ajak Naruto-kun sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju antrian wahana bianglala itu, sambil masih tetap menggenggam tanganku. Aku mengikutinya, tetapi aku merasa jantungku ini berdetak lebih cepat, entah karena phobia ketinggianku atau karena genggaman tangannya ini.  
Sudah hampir lima belas menit aku dan Naruto-kun menunggu giliran naik bianglala. Naruto-kun selalu berbicara padaku, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, karena aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto-kun.

"Eh, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku lirih. Dia langsung tersenyum mendengar jawabanku tadi.

Aaargh, bodoh! Apa yang kukatakan? Oh, Naruto-kun, tolonglah... Tidakkah kau melihat keringat dingin yang yang terus mengalir di pelipisku ini?

"Ah, sepertinya sudah giliran kita. Ayo masuk." ajak Naruto-kun.  
Oh Tuhan... Tolong aku...!

* * *

Sekarang ini aku sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat wahana bianglala, sedangkan Naruto-kun sedang pergi untuk membeli minuman. Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tangan sambil menunduk.

Aku bersumpah tidak akan naik roda besar mengerikan itu lagi. Aku heran, kenapa Naruto-kun tidak menyadari ketakutanku sama sekali? Padahal jelas-jelas badanku gemetaran dan mataku selalu terpejam waktu itu.

"Hinata-chan, minumlah ini." Aku mendongak, dan mendapati sebuah gelas plastik berisi cairan berwarna hijau pucat tepat di depan wajahku.

"Jus alpukat mungkin bisa membuatmu segar lagi, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto-kun.  
Apa? Jus alpukat? Uh, aku sangat benci jus alpukat. Mencium baunya saja sudah bisa membuatku mual, apalagi harus meminumnya. Aku bisa muntah di tempat.

Tetapi dengan bodohnya aku malah menerima gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya. Aku berusaha agar tidak ada cairan menjijikkan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Sedangkan Naruto-kun malah duduk di sampingku, memandangi orang-orang yang berlaku lalang di depannya sambil meminum jus jeruk. Kalau dia sendiri meminum jus jeruk, kenapa dia malah membelikanku jus alpukat?

Ugh, perutku mulai terasa mual. Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya tadi aku menolak jus ini. Aku sudah melakukan empat hal yang tidak kuinginkan hari ini. Pertama, menemani Naruto-kun keliling kota padahal aku punya banyak PR. Kedua, pergi ke Disneyland ini. Ketiga, naik bianglala. Dan sekarang, meminum jus alpukat.

Aaargh! Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa bilang tidak sih? Itu hanya satu kata yang berisi lima huruf, tapi kenapa aku begitu sulit mengatakannya? Oh, ini sangat membuatku menderita.

"Hinata-chan... Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto-kun setelah ia membuang gelas plastik bekas ke tempat sampah di sampingnya.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian membuang bekas minumanku juga.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku." katanya sambil berjalan melewatiku. Aku pun berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya kami sampai juga di tempat yang menjadi tujuan Naruto-kun. Sebuah bangunan seperti hub yang cukup besar dengan pintu berwarna hitam berhiaskan tulang-tulang putih yang ada di setiap tepinya. Tanpa melihat tulisan yang ada di atas pintu itu pun aku sudah tahu, ini pasti rumah hantu.

"Wah… Ini pasti seru. Ayo kita masuk."

Sudah. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku benar-benar takut hantu. Kalau masalah PR, roller coaster, dan jus alpukat itu tidak masalah. Tapi yang ini… Aku benar-benar tidak mau!

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil terpejam. Tak berani menatap mata Naruto. Dia pasti marah.

"Hehehe…"

Eh?

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan-lahan. Dan kulihat dia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan itu juga…"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka roller coaster, jus alpukat, dan hantu."

Aku hanya mengerutkan keningku dan menunggunya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan aku tahu kau sangat sulit berkata 'Tidak'"

"Jadi…"

"Hehehe… Iya, aku melakukan ini semua agar kau bisa menolak apa yang tidak kau inginkan. Dari awal ketika kau disuruh menemaniku, sepertinya kau sedikit keberatan. Tapi kau tetap menyanggupinya. Sekali-kali kau memang harus berkata 'Tidak', Hinata…"

Apa? Apa yang dia katakana? Jadi, dia melakukan semua ini untuk membantuku mengatakan 'Tidak'…? Oh yeah… Terimakasih Naruto-kun. Dari dulu aku memang sulit mengatakan itu, aku selalu merasa tidak enak apabila menolak permintaan seseorang. Bahkan yang merugikan diriku sendiri. Naruto-kun benar, aku juga harus sedikit memikirkan diriku sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun…" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe… Iya. Ohya, kalau boleh aku tanya, kenapa kau sedikit keberatan waktu disuruh menemaniku?" tanyanya.

"Ah itu karena aku punya PR membuat proposal Bahasa Inggris yang harus dikumpulkan besok."

"Eh? Begitu ya. Ah, maafkan aku. Nanti aku bantu kau menyelesaikannya." Ucapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh?" Naruto-kun terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu bisa Bahasa Inggris." Jawabku sambil terkekeh.

"A-ah… Benar juga." Naruto-kun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Wow, sepertinya kau sudah mulai bisa berkata 'Tidak', Hinata. Baguslah. Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Ah… Wajahku terasa panas sekali. Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku tidak ingin menolak ini…

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Sebenarnya saya bingung mau memberi judul apa. Jadilah hanya kata "Tidak!" Ada yang bisa mengusulkan judul lain?

Saya tahu saya tidak boleh menggunakan kata "fic pertama" sebagai tameng. Tapi bukankah tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini? Jadi saya minta kritik dan saran dari para pembaca lewat review. Tolong ya... ^^


End file.
